it was always you
by Bamonfeels
Summary: season 6: Bamon centric. Other characters may appear. Hope all of you like it! :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there,**

 **Thanks all of you for your reviews on my one shot (New Melody) and for favs and alerts. yeah, it was a one shot. Iam really very sorry that you all thought it might be a multi-chapter fic, but it's not. Your support really means a lot to me.**

 **TWIST: season 6 :sets after Damon shows up with Kai at the rave party to make him apologise to Bonnie. Bonnie gets angry and stormed off But instead of staying at her home Bonnie goes to her friend Alice's (oc) to clear her head.**

 **I will stop now...so u can read.**

 **I apologise for any mistakes in advance.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own vampire diaries.**

 **Ch:1 [Hide]**

 _"Please hold to leave a voicemail"_

It is the sixth time since morning, he was hearing that annoying mechanical voice, so, it wasn't his fault that his phone is now in shambles . He was angry with that judgemental little witch. She wasn't answering his texts or calls and it was second day in row! Doesn't she knew how worried he is for her? Apparently no, that's why she texted back Elena but not him. And yes, it hurts more than Damon thought it would to know that his best friend wants nothing to do with him. Yeah, it was kinda his fault, let's rephrase it , it was completely his fault that Bonnie is giving him her infamous silent treatment. He wanted answers And he was desperate for them. And how the saying goes 'desperate time times desperate measures'.

He can still remember clearly what she had said after turning Kai down at the rave party. She had looked at him first with disbelief and hurt which changes into betrayal and lastly her face was void of emotions. And he hated the fact that he was the cause of this, with every fiber of his being. She has said...

 _" I trusted u"_

It didn't go unnoticed by his superhearing that she used past tense. she had trusted him and what he did? he betrayed her. He stood there frozen, he didn't move even after she walked away from him, he couldn't. He wanted to pull her back and apologise, but his feet were like stuck on the floor beneath him. As he watched her walk away from him, he felt like a part of his heart or whatever he had at its place, was ripping away from him. And honestly he didn't felt like this even when Elena was dying. What's wrong with him? They say 'friends comes before girlfriend' right? Speaking of girlfriend, where is Elena? He looked around if expected to see her... and it was then he realised he didn't know where she was, usually he knows everything about her. Her schedule,classes, routine everything.

He knew everything has changed between him and Bonnie since their return from the prison worlsd. But that's not the problem ,the problem was, he was starting to like it more than he should...

But he had to make everything right between him and her before concentrating on this thing between them. He was missing her , desperately. He wanted her now and he was going to find her.

With that thought he jumped from the couch putting on his leather jacket and headed out of the Boarding house towards his royal blue Lamborghini. He opened the door and slide inside starting his quest 'bring Bonnie back'. First he was going to apologize to her and after she forgives him he was going to strangle her for walking away from him like that,that is if she didn't set him on fire first. He smirked at that thought.

4 voicemails(1 from Elena and 3 from Damon )and 20 texts, 5 from Elena and 15 from Damon,(from them 12 were angry text messages, mind you) asking where was she and when would she be back. When Bonnie switched on her phone after 5 hours it was filled with above mention things. She was not going to say that she was surprised because she had expected this much from them. She sighed as she plopped down on her friend Alice's bed. She didn't wanted to text back but she did it anyway. She texted back Elena( but not Damon)saying that she was fine and visiting her relatives. In this case Alice was playing the role of her psuedo relative.

Things were going okay, untill Caroline decided that it was okay to turned off her humanity for a year and Damon arranged a secret redevous for her and Kai. Bonnie can't believe that Damon would shove Kai on her face like that, when she had made it perfectly clear that she didn't want to do anything with that asshole. She thought that after everything they had been through ...together, he grew to care about her and her choices, but boy she was wrong! He don't care about anyone unless it concerns Elena ,him and sometimes Stefan too. Note that Bonnie Bennett was not in the list and never going to be...

Did he really thought that Making Kai apologize to her is a good idea? Apparently yes. And let's not forget to mention that it was for his benefit not hers. He wanted answers and didn't care who he hurt in the process. And as usual she was one of the, well... only casualty.

Yes, she was fed up of being used by everyone, she was fed up of dying again and again and she was fed up of coming last. But how could she blame others for treating her like taken for granted when she herself put her life on line for everyone,all the time? but not anymore. Her life is as important as Elena's.

She has come to stay at Alice's place because she needed some space, she knew Damon is going to barge in her house any time looking for her. Bonnie let out a frustrated sigh and started deleting the voicemails but her fingers stopped involuntarily on Damon's last voice mail. She contemplated whether to listen the voice mail or not. She choses the former and clicked play.

Damon's voice vibrated through her ear drums "Really Bonbon? So...You are going to ignore me now? where are you? And no... you are not at home, nobody knows about your whereabouts." She can clearly hear how worried he was but disguising it as irritation and anger. Very Damon like." Judgy do you really want me to compel a search party for you? and you know it's not going to end well" At this she can't help but smile sadly. There was a pause which ended with a heavy sigh" iam...sorry okay. Look Bonnie, I know i shouldn't have shoved Kai on your face,like I did. But I promise it won't happen next time...please forgive me." There was a pause like he really thought she was going to answer" Call me when you get this...and come back home." she can clearly hear desperation in his voice. A mechanical beep sounded in her ear signalling that voicemail has ended and for the first time she noticed a tear slides down her heart shaped face.

She knows that its not the last time he was going against her wishes and she was sure he would do it again next time. But this time she won't put her trust on him, he has the tendency of breaking things. She just wish that she could stick to that.

It's time to get back to Mystic Falls.

Bonnie walked into her home and it felt good to be back after a break. She threw her duffle bag on the couch after she closed the door behind her. She looked around the hall, filled with her most beautiful memories. A particular frame caught her attention, it was her and her grams smiling at the camera when she was seven. She can still remember that day it was her birthday and her grams has given her a beautiful tiara saying that she was her princess. She remember herself squealing and running into her grams arms. She smiled lightly at the memory. A knock on her door pulled her out of her thoughts.

She looked at the door confused. _Who it can be? Nobody knows that I am back._ She thought as she walked towards the door. She looked through the peep hole and able to see Elena standing on the other side of the door. She frowned in confusion before opening the door for Elena.

"Hey" Elena greeted smiling at her caramel best friend. _how does she knows I am back?_ Bonnie thought.

"Hey, come in" Bonnie said as she let Elena in. As soon as she turned around after closing the door she was engulfed in a bone crushing hug by her best friend.

"Oh Bon, where have you been?" Elena asked as she held Bonnie tightly in her arms unitentionaly cutting off her air supply in the process.

"Can't ...breathe" Bonnie said slightly patting Elena on her back. Elena pulled away and frowned.

"Iam sorry. Sometimes I forget my own strength." Elena said sheepishly as she took a seat on the couch followed by Bonnie.

"Its okay" Bonnie assures Elena. Elena turned to look at her best friend.

"How have you been Bonnie?" Elena asked looking concerned. She looked at Bonnie from top to bottom. She has been worried for her. With Kai being free from prison world, it's not safe for Bonnie.

" I have been fine. But why would you ask that?" Bonnie asked as she thought that maybe Damon have had filled Elena in about what happened at the rave party. but Bonnie secretly wished that he hadn't told Elena anything, she really wasn't in the mood of playing 20 questions right now.

"I don't know" Elena shrugged "it's just that you have been MIA and nobody knew about your whereabouts. We...we're worried for you Bonnie" bonnie internally sighed in relief. _so she doesn't know it ...yet._

"I have been visiting one of my relatives" the lie rolled out of her toungue easily. She doesn't want to reveal her hiding place, in case she need it again.

"Anyone I know of?" Elena inquired . She knew Bonnie have no relatives well ...anyone she knows of close to her. So there is a great possibility that Bonnie was lying, but the question was why?

"It doesn't matter now Elena" Bonnie let out an irritated sigh. Why can't just once she believe her? "Iam back now. But howcome you know that iam back? I haven't told anybody yet."

"I was just passing by your house and saw your car so I guessed you were back" Elena answered and smiled sweetly at her best friend.

"Oh" was all Bonnie said.

"Yeah...But we all missed you Bon" Elena said and sighed "Damon have been acting all weird after you left. He... was worried about you." Elena said looking at her.

Bonnie felt a weird tug on her heart at his name but she ignored it. She didn't want to dwell on it right now, when everything is so haywire."but I have been gone for two days only." She smiled slightly.

"I know. But with Caroline gone..." Elena looked at Bonnie with her sad doe Brown eyes " I missed you more than usual. And the fact that no one knows where you were, didn't help."

Bonnie sighed at the mention of her now humanity less best friend. She leaned a little close to Elena and patted her hand gently in assurance."Don't worry. We will bring our Caroline back no matter what." Bonnie said determinedly. She have to do that, she misses her blonde friend.

"And that's another reason i missed u so much" Elena said once again hugging Bonnie. "You know that i love you. right?" But before Bonnie can say something Elena's phone went off. Elena excused herself to answer her phone.

"Okay i'll be there" Elena said as she hanged up.

"I have to go Bonnie" Elena said with apologetic expressions. "Alaric needs me"Bonnie nodded in understanding before saying.

"Yeah you should go. We will resume our declarations of love sometime latter" Bonnie jocked causing Elena to laugh as she left Bonnie's house using her vampiric speed.

Bonnie sighed but before she can walk back to the couch, someone knocked on the door. She frowned does everybody knows that she is back?

She opened the door and froze as ice blue eyes stared down at her first with relief than with slight annoyance.

 _Damon._

He was the last person on earth or universe for that matter, she wanted to see today. But she knew her status in luck department and apparently it is not good.

Damon stared at her first with relief that she was okay though the smirk was still plastered on his face.

 _Where is she going to hide now?_

 _ **Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **Hope you all like it...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the response. I really appreciate that.**

 **Here is the next chapter.**

 **Ch:2 [feel me]**

They just stood at the doorway, watching each other with emotions playing on their faces. Bonnie's anger returned with full force. Damon was seeing her after 37 hours and he can't help but stare. She was wearing a purple tank top paired with black skinny jeans. She looked...Damn.. cute. He had always known that she was hot, he had to be blind to not to notice that. But he wasn't. He can see that she was still angry with him and he can't blame her. It was his mess after all.

"Damon" she said sternly, folding her arms over her chest. She had no intentions of inviting him in.

"Bonnie" Damon said with the same tone, mimicking her posture as he slid past her, inside her house like he owns the place. He knew that he was constantly under the risk of getting his brain cells popped, but once Bonnie forgive him, it would be worth it.

Bonnie gaped at his attitude. _Who he think he is?_ She was really tempted to give him a brain aneurysm or set him on fire. She could just do both. What She had been thinking when she invited him in her home? Oh yeah, She had thought that he was her best friend. She scoffed internally at looked at him as he turned to acknowledge her with fire evident in her pretty dark green eyes. He gulped, if glares could kill, he would be dead dead by now, with no way to return.

"Why are you here?" She asked as calmly as she could. She already knew why he was here, what harm is there in asking. Damon felt like it was, the calm before the storm. Unfortunately he was its only target and that can't be good. But he knew he would do this even after knowing all the risks to his brain cells. He can't let her walk away from him like that...she was his only best friend.

"I want to know how and where have you been" Damon answered slightly narrowing his ice blues. He didn't know where was she, she didn't tell him or answered his calls. So, sue him if he was slightly on edge. Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him before she snapped.

"Its none of your business " she glowered at him clenching her teeth.

Does it hurt him that Bonnie was shutting him out? Hell yes, but he was not going to show that, but he can't help as a tick formed in his jaw and his arms fell to his sides with balled fists.

"You are my business" he let it out through clenched teeth. He can't believe that she was saying that...okay he can believe it to some degree, after all he had hurt her where it burns the most but still.

"Elena and your family are your business,I am not on the list." Bonnie said through gritted teeth. Doesn't she knows that she was on top in his all lists? He can't say that he blamed her for not noticing her value in his undead life. he had done nothing to show how important she was to advanced towards her but stopped when she backed away from him. He frowned before sighing.

"Oh, come on Bonnie. Don't you know iam an asshole and I have this tendency to do things without thinking...all the time." He tried to make her understand that that was a mistake and it won't happen again. He can tell she was still unconvinced. It's going to take a lot to make her understand.

"yeah ,And I am always the casualty." She scoffed pointing a long and slender finger at herself.

"No Bon, you are my friend" Damon said with a hopeful look on his face.

She didn't know when her hand connected to his jaw in a slap untill she felt a tingling sensation in her hand . A few stray tears fell down her face, but she didn't bothered to wipe them. She was mad at herself for crying in front of Damon of all people. _Is it weird that she could feel the pain of his slap?_

A growl escaped his lips as his vampire face turned on .He looked at her and stopped. Her face was tear stricken...She looked vulnerable and for the first time just a 19 years old girl, who had lost and experienced too much for her age. His face transformed back to normal and softened. He slowly took a few steps towards her experimently and when she didn't backed away he continued. He stopped just in front of her and raised his hand to caress her cheek. As he touched her face, his hand started to burn as soon as it came in the contact with her smooth skin and he winced in pain, but never withdrew his hand. He cupped her face with both of his hands and hissed again at the burning sensation increased but held on as he wiped her tears with his thumbs. She looked at him with uncetainity and stepped out of his hold. _why is he doing this to her?Why she was feeling things like this?_ She was not going to give up now...she had already endured so much pain.

"It's over" Bonnie said slowly looking down at her feet. It hurt her to say that she don't want their friendship anymore. But she was tired of getting hurt and being the only one caring for other one's feeling.

"Over? What?" Damon asked confused by what she meant when she Said that. She looked up at him and knew the exact moment he realised what she meant. His eyes widened, his jaw clenched, his palms turned into fists causing his knuckles to turned white, she thought the bones might pop out of his skin. He growled and took a predatory step towards her causing her to backup.

"You can't do this" Damon was hardly controlling his anger, he wanted to strangle her and knock some sense into her."you can't just call our friendship off like that." He all but yelled at her. _How can she even think of doing something like that?_ Their friendship is very precious to him and he was not going to loose it. Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh, 'friendship'?"Bonnie said quoting it, her eyes shined with unshed tears. " if hurting me in the process of getting what you want is friendship for u, then I am better off with a friendship like this." She finished jabbing his chest from her finger, he barely budged. He let out a frustrated sigh.

"Bonnie I said I am sorry for that." Damon said gently leaning down and grabbed her by her shoulders. " It was a mistake and it won't happen me." He said it so earnestly that she wanted to trust him but her brain isn't going to let her trust him so easily after getting betrayed so many times. He doesn't know what it was like to feel pain again and again but she can help him with that.

"Do you know how I felt when I saw Kai that day?" Bonnie asked quietly, if its not for his vampire hearing he would have missed it. She looked at him with a broken look on her face and if he would had had a real heart it would have leaped out of his chest at her site. He shook his head slightly at her question and let go of her.

"You know when I saw him... I relived that every moment again of his tortures" she said, choking on words slightly. He felt like a real dick for making her relive her pain again." I felt ...pain of every injury he caused me,every moment he taunted me. You know what he said to me?" She asked but didn't wait for a response "he said that everyone of you... used me. You all never wanted me for me ..." she said pointing her finger at her heart"..But for my powers and what I can do to save the day. And you..."Bonnie looked at him." Would forget about me and leave me there once you reunite with your love" she paused. He looked at her with angry eyes, how can she think that He didn't tried to get her out of there?

"Bonnie you know I would never do that" he said through clenched

Bonnie scoffed but continued causing him to balled his hands _She didn't believe him now_."And the funny part was... I _almost_ believed him. And now I thought about that...he was right about you never coming to get me out of that hell."

"Bonnie Iam. ..sorry. I know I have been a jer-" Damon stopped short as Bonnie held her hand out. He could see all anger was back in her eyes...And Its not a good sign for him.

"Save it" Bonnie shook her head almost violently. She didn't want to to hear his sorry ass apology. She was sick of it. He needed to taste the taste of his own Medicine. He needed to feel what she had gone through and she was going to do just that." Just answer this. Do you know how much it hurt to relive your worse memories and pain?"

He took a moment and then shook his head in he didn't know how it felt or what she had gone through. Whenever He can't take his emotions anymore he just turned them off. Just like that.

"Then let me help you" she said and raised her hand as she watched his eyes widened.

He watched as she chanted something in Latin and braced himself to be set on fire. He opened his mouth to say something to stop her but before he can let anything out, he felt a piercing pain in his abdomen and doubled over in pain on the floor.

"Aaghhhhhh Bonnnniiie" Damon begged Bonnie to stop in pained voice. Bonnie wavered which caused the pain Damon was experiencing lessened to some degree. But before he can comprehend anything he again felt like someone has stabbed in his stomach. He grabbed his stomach And looked at Bonnie's tear stricken face with his own pained expression.

"Bonniee..plea...se" He rasped again and pain stopped. He gasped for air grabbing his stomach. Bonnie lowered her hand.

"Now you know how I felt" Bonnie looked at him with hard eyes as he get onto his knees still breathing hard." And you know? what you felt right now was nothing what I had felt considering you are a vampire. An-"

Her words died on her lips as she felt him wrap his hands around her waist and burying his face on her stomach. Her heart accelerate for unknown reason as she looked down at him. She had never noticed before that how black his hair wanted to run her hand through his midnight black hair and say it's alright but she refrained herself by balling her hands into fists at her sides.

"Iam really sorry Bon" Damon chocked on his words due to pain and emotions swirling inside of him like a tornado." And I promise you that I am going to make Kai pay for everything he has done to u" Anger was evident in his voice and something else she can't put a finger on and she believed him. But she was too shocked by his actions to say anything. She watched him as he stood on his feet and cupped her face wiping stray tears on her face. His blue eyes lined with tears bored in her green eyes.

"please Say something " Damon said caressing her caramel cheeks. She didn't know what to say at this moment so she said what the first thing came into her mind.

"I need time" Bonnie said now looking away and getting out of his hold. He let her face out of his hands only to hold onto her wrists with his both hands. She looked up at him.

"How much?" He asked hopping if she would change her decision.

"I don't know" Bonnie said quietly. He looked hurt but covered it quickly with his iron mask. He let too much emotions show for his own good. He let go of her wrists and stepped back. He knew every good thing that happen in his life he always do something foolish to drive them away and he has done just that. But he won't let Bonnie go this time, he can't. Even the thought of Bonnie leaving him for good hurts like hell. He had been through hell many times and trust him when he say that it is not a good experience.

"Okay ,then be quick." Damon said with a slight edge to his voice causing Bonnie to look at him. His face held no emotions and she knew she was the cause of it. "I don't know how much time I'd be able to give you." With that he zoomed out of her house in his vampiric speed slamming the door behind him.

Bonnie stared at now empty space in front of her, shocked. _What had she gotten herself into?_ She grabbed her head and sat down on her couch with a thump. She sighed when she felt her stomach rumble. That spell she cast on Damon took a little too much out of her. She can feel a head ache forming as she rubbed her temple. She had a lot of thinking to do but first a grilled sandwich was calling her name desperately.

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for reading this story. This is the last chapter, however, an epilogue is left. I enjoyed writing this and hope you all enjoyed reading this too...**

 **I apologise for every grammatical mistakes I made in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Ch 3: [You are all I ever need]**

Bonnie looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, draped in a peach colored towel. Her caramel complexion had a soft glow courtesy of the refreshing shower she had, but her dark green eyes held sadness. It have been 2 days since she had seen Damon and over a week since she had talked to him properly ,he tried several times but she ignored him saying they have more important things at hands to worry about, like Stefan and Caroline than their best friend issues. But now, with Stefan and Caroline back with their humanities intact, she had no excuse to avoid another confrontation with him.

Half of her anger had already dissipated on seeing him so hellbent in bringing Stefan and Caroline back, And she was sure the rest of her anger would disappear the moment he'd say something really touching. She doesn't want to forgive him right now. Whenever she tries to move past her anger her heart always whisper, _what if he hurt you again? What would you do then?_ She wondered why is she so angry at him when he did nothing new? Then again her heart whispers _maybe because, you love him._ She shook her head to get rid of that thought. She could feel him waiting outside in her bedroom for her. She didn't want to face him. But she knew she have to face him no matter how much she wanted to crawl behind her bathtub, he'd also come crawling with her. She sighed before walking towards her bathroom door. She stood in front of the door before taking a look at her bathtub, seriously wondering if she'd fit behind it, before mentally slapping her forehead and turning the doorknob.

Damon have been waiting for her in her bedroom while sitting on her queen size bed for half an hour. He knew she is taking this long in the bathroom for purpose, She didn't want to face him. Oh, Did he mentioned that he broke up with Elena? Yes, he did that. He felt the moment, he came back from prison world without Bonnie, that he has changed, but he wasn't sure at that time if it is for good or bad. But when Bonnie came back from the prison world and came straight to see him before any of her friends ,he knew , he has changed for good. She changed him. No, she never asked him to change, he did it all by himself. He wanted to be better for her. He felt himself drifting away from Elena and knew they are never going to work. They were never meant to be together. They were too toxic for each other. He told Elena the exact same thing and something else that he had planned on telling Bonnie today, that is, if she decided to come out of the bathroom in this decade. He straightened his posture when he heard the bathroom door open. his jaw fell open s little when he saw Bonnie draped only in a towel. He blinked to clear the haze from his eyes before speaking.

"I thought you would never come out of that bathroom." He watched her as She didn't acknowledged him at all, and went to her underwear drawer, took her innerwears and then silently made her way towards the bed to pick up her clothes that were lying beside him, before disappearing behind the bathroom door. He sighed and thought _this is going to be hard._ He heard the bathroom door open once again and looked up to see a fully dressed Bonnie making her way towards her dressing . He observed her as she pulled her curls in a pony tail.

"I like your hair flowing down in loose curls." He said before thinking. He watched her as she looked at him through the mirror and narrowed her eyes before pulling her hair out of the ponytail and pinning them in a messy bun. At least he got some reaction out of her. He had to bit his tongue to say something like the bun looked sexy too.

"Umm..so how are you?" He asked, she turned around to face him leaning on her dressing but didn't said anything so he continued." I mean, I hadn't seen you in two days." At this she wanted to remind him that it is his fault that they are at odds right now, but refrained from saying anything.

When she still didn't said anything he spoke again. "By looking at you, I can tell that you have been good." He looked her from up and down causing her to roll her eyes.

"Why are you here, Damon?" Bonnie asked tiredly, looking at him.

"Ahh..She talks. " Damon commented sarcastically before he remembered that he is in the line of fire right now so he apologised. " I am sorry."

"What do you want?" She asked again glaring at him. Damon wanted many things right now like her forgiveness, wanted to make her smile, give her everything she wants and at the end of the day just hold her and never let go. Damon had to tell her . _It's now or never._

"You." He watched as her eyes widened and her mouth hung open a little.

"Wha. .what do you mean?" She asked confused by his answer. He surely didn't mean that he want _want_ her.

"I want you back in my life." He said and stood up from the bed. She was playing the role of innocent bystander in his life and he didn't want that, he wanted her say in every damn thing he do.

 _"_ You already have me in your life." She answered folding her arms and raising her brows giving him a quizzical look. She didn't understand where is he going with that.

"No, I don't have you in my life." He said with an edge to his voice before taking a few steps towards her, but still a good 2 feet away from where she was standing. "If I had you, you'd have shouted at me or reprimanded me for hurting Elena, but you didn't breath a word to me." She knew he broke up with Elena. Elena has called her and filled her in on what happened. Bonnie felt a little weird as Elena had been eerily calm when she broke the news to her.

"It's none of my business, Damon." Bonnie said as a matter of fact. Damon glared at her. Why is she kept saying that?

"Whatever happened in my life is your business." He said sternly before clearing the distance between them in one stride and held her by her shoulders.

"No, Damon it's not. It is your life." She said calmly before looking away. Damon grabbed her chin gently and forced her to look him in the eye.

"You don't understand, Do you?" He asked smiling slightly at her naivety. He is doing everything in his power to get her forgiveness. Still ,she just don't understand, that how much he love her.

"What I don't understand?" She asked scrunching her eyebrows in cute manner. He shook his head slightly before looking deep into her eyes.

"That...you are my life Bonnie Bennett." He said looking directly in her eyes and she swore she forgot how to breath at that moment. He kissed her forehead softly and her eyes closed on their on accord. She held her breath , he certainly didn't mean that. Remember what she said about him saying something really touching? Well, if this isn't it, then she didn't know what is.

"You don't mean that." She breathed still in shock. He was showing so many emotions at this point that she was overwhelmed.

"I meant every syllable of that sentence,Bon. " He said earnestly cupping her face in his hand. He decided to go for it. "I am not perfect. I'll annoy you, piss you off, say stupid things then take it all back..." He held a hand of shellshocked Bonnie and got on his knees before continuing." But keep that all aside and you'll never find anyone who cares or love you more than me, Bonnie Bennett...I love you." He looked up at her as she struggled to breath. She can tell he was telling the truth, she can see it, hell even feel it. She had tears in her eyes before she said.

"I hate you..." she said quietly and looked down at him. He had the most heart breaking expression on his face. He should have known that after what he did to her, she would never love him. She is way too good for him. Why would she want someone like him in her life? He just looked at her hand he was holding. "It's like I want to throw you off a cliff and then rush to the bottom to catch you..." Tears fell down from her face when he looked up at her ,tears lining his azure eyes but never fall. She got on her knees coming to his eye level before intertwing the fingers of her other hand with his. "you are all I ever need..." She pressed her forehead with his and said what he wanted to hear all along. " I love you too ,Damon Salvatore." Damon leaned forward until their lips are touching. He kissed her like he had never kissed anyone else before not even Elena, with so much passion and love which Bonnie returned with equal force. Bonnie just realised how much she loved him. He didn't know when he fell in love with her, maybe it's when they were stuck in 1994 or way before.

"What about Elena?" Bonnie broke the kiss looking at him with panic in her eyes.

"What about her?" Damon asked confused. Didn't he mentioned that they broke up? Both of them stood up from their kneeling position.

"She'd hate me." Bonnie said walking away from him but he held her Hand and pulled her back towards him, holding her waist such that their fronts are touching. He touched their foreheads and she let out a sigh of content before speaking softly." She'd feel betrayed. What if sh-"

"I told her." Damon interupted her but she continued like she didn't hear him.

"If she would accuse me of- wait , what you said?" She asked finally realised that he had said something. He chuckled at her reaction.

"I already told her, that, I'm in with love you." He emphasised what he said. She leaned back to look at him.

"What did she say?" Bonnie asked, worried about her friendship. Elena is one of her best friends and she didn't want to jeopardize her friendship with her.

"Obviously, she cried a little before saying that she had seen it coming, and she was just waiting for me to realise it. She gave us her blessings." Damon said smiling slightly and swaying them a little from side to side.

"Wow" she breathed. She was so worried about Elena's reaction. But everything is okay now. She was happy in the arms of the man she loves. They looked at each other with so much love and adoration that they didn't knew had been there all along.

"Have I ever told you, that you are the best thing that ever happened to me?" He asked smiling cheekily and Bonnie chuckled still swaying in his arms.

"No.."

"Then let me show you." With that he led them towards her bed and started to show her how much she meant to him.

This was the start of their forever...

 **Thanks for reading...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Epilogue. ..**

 **[Together forever]**

"I only left for two hours, and look what you did!"

"It wasn't me, it was Stefan."

"Oh I am sure Caroline is taking good care of him." Bonnie said, and smirked when Damon winced slightly ,as both of them can clearly hear Caroline reprimanding Stefan on the other side of the manor.

"I told you, not to leave them with me and Stefan." Damon defended himself.

"Oh, so you are saying that you can't look after them even for two hours?" Bonnie said narrowing her dark green eyes at him demanding for an explanation. He sighed before folding his arms over his chest.

"That's not what I am saying."

"I told you, not to give them all the cookies, Damon." Bonnie said softly, folding her arms. "Now look at them, they are on sugar rush." Both of them looked down at their ,5 years old Celine Salvatore and her twin brother Ian Salvatore running around the manor like monkeys ,and smiled at them.

Five years old, Celine Salvatore, with turquoise eyes and raven curls, is a mini version of Damon, with a shade darker complexion. She is stubborn, impulsive, passionate, loyal to the people she loves. But, even at this young age, she has mastered her mother's perfect eye roll. She is also possessive unlike her twin brother Ian, who is a giver. Ian Salvatore has dark brown hair like her mother's , but, has azure eyes and porcelain skin just like his father. Both of them are supernatural.

"You know, I am not immune to their charm..." Damon said looking at their kids ." Which they inherited from there mother,in case you are wondering." He gave her a innocent look and she chuckled before rolling her eyes.

"Then, you have to learn, to say no to them." Bonnie said smiling at her husband who pouted a little. Bonnie and Damon have been married for 4 1/2 years now. 5 years ago, when Bonnie was in labor, lying on the hospital bed, threatening to burn him into a crisp and yelling obscenities at Damon for knocking her up. He knelt down beside her hospital bed, took out the ring from his breast pocket and slide it down on her ring finger, asking her if she'd marry him. Bonnie stopped yelling, her eyes wide, looking at him with tears and love pouring out of her eyes,nodding her head and then she gave birth to their twins. They didn't know, how she got pregnant since vampires can't procreate. But both of them are beyond happy to have those little angels.

"Come on, Bon. It's Christmas!" He said as he pulled her towards him, and kissed her forehead. They gaze at each other lovingly, and heard kids yelled.

"Aunt Lena and Uncle Liam!" Kids yelled , running towards a grinning Elena and her husband Liam who smiled and waved at them. Elena had turned Liam into a vampire a couple of years ago, when he had accidently found out about her vampirism. He asked her to turn him into a vampire, Elena refused at first but then agreed when he persisted. At one point she wanted to compel him but he didn't wanted to forget her. She love him too much, so she turned him and got married. Elena sat down the bag she was carrying, got down on her knees and opened her arms wide. Both of the kids rushed in to her arms, hugging her tightly. She chuckled.

"I missed you my munchkins." She cooed hugging the kids tightly, kissing them on their heads.

"Missed you too, Aunt Lena!" Kids yelled in unison before breaking the hug, greeting Liam and running back inside the manor.

"They are on sugar rush." Caroline said , rushing down the stairs and hugging Elena." I missed you, so much."

"Yeah, me too." Bonnie said, hugging both Elena and Caroline, while Damon and Stefan greeted Liam.

"I missed you ,both." Elena said, breaking the hug. Three of them smiled at each other.

"Hey, Liam." Both Bonnie and Caroline said in unison, ushering both of them inside the manor.

Elena sat beside Liam, holding his hand. While Bonnie and Damon went in the kitchen to get some snacks for all of them. Caroline and Stefan, took their seat at the couch. Elena looked at the kids, now laughing and playing with blocks. Celine and Ian, both are breathtaking combination of Damon and Bonnie. Vampires can't procreate so no one has any idea how the twins are conceived. They are still searching for an answer.

Elena switched her gaze towards Damon and Bonnie who were laughing and flirting with each other. They are what you call an ideal family, two beautiful kids, so much love between their parents, the only things missing are a picket fence and a dog.

She turned to look at another couple present in the room, Caroline and Stefan. Caroline was practically sitting on Stefan's lap and Stefan was caressing her hand. They are a definition of perfect.

Then she looked at Liam, who smiled at her and she gave him a quick peck on the lips. He is perfect for her. She can't even imagine her life without him.

She looked at the decoration for Christmas and had never thought in a million years that they would decorate boarding house for Christmas or any other festival. But, things changed with time. ...for Good. She once more surveyed the room, filled with the people she love and they all love her back.

That's everything they all ever wanted in their life, to be surrounded by their loved ones.

They all are happy, perfect and together for the eternity. ...

 **Yeah, this is the end.**

 **Sorry for the short update.**

 **Thanks for all the response...**


End file.
